


Somethin' about this special time of year

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Styles Twins - Freeform, anti-winter zayn, cis girl ed sheeran, in my head louis' new bf is grimmy but you can make him whoever you like, mentions past zerrie, past lilo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 10 wayward students</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' about this special time of year

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late, I am very sorry please enjoy anyway? <3

Twas the night before Christmas and all across campus not a creature was stirring not even a—

“Just take those old records off the shelf. I sit and listen to them by myself.”  Zayn tore his eyes from the communal telly where he’d been trying to watch the Dark Knight to see Niall dressed in just a white button up top that ended just above his thighs, a tiny pair of tighty-whities underneath, with white tube socks and Ray-bans on his face come sliding down the hall, singing into a hairbrush.

He was joined seconds later by Louis dressed exactly the same, only instead of a hairbrush he pretended to play the air guitar as he sang along: “Today’s music ain’t got the same soul, I like that old time rock n roll!” Zayn shook his head recognizing the song and realized what tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber were doing, reenacting the infamous scene from [ Risky Business](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUj79ScZJTo).

Eleanor and Danielle who sat at one of the tables pouring over fashion magazines started to cheer them on, clapping and even singing along under their breath—while the Styles twins paused their ping pong game to do the same, shouting out encouragements while the cheeky entertainers switched between shaking their bums and thrusting their hips obscenely.

Zayn shook his head and couldn’t help but chuckle at the spectacle they made, trying not to blush when the blonde’s smile widened catching Zayn’s eye.

If someone had told him two weeks back that not being able to fly home for the holidays would turn out to be more of a blessing than a curse Zayn would’ve laughed right in their face but as it was, they would’ve been right.

There were ten of them altogether, all exchange students from the UK that were doing a semester abroad and somehow ended up in a small Midwestern university in America unable to go home for the two week break for various different reasons ranging from not being able to afford a plane ticket, not thinking two measly weeks was worth the money, or because there simply wasn’t anything to go home to—their families having gone off on their own holiday.

Despite the fact that they all called mother England home, most of them didn’t know each other before the break since there was such a small number of them they were all relocated into one dorm so that utilities could be shut off in most other buildings for the holidays. They had to fend mostly for themselves as far as food went, since the cafeteria staff had also been given a break for the holidays, so some of them pooled their money together and bought a ham for Christmas eve and a turkey for Christmas day and eat mostly microwavable meals, pizza and Chinese take-out the other twelve days.

Zayn kept to himself the first three days, hiding away in his room—only coming out to use the loo and to shower, surviving on bottled water, cold Poptarts and beef jerky, but eventually he grew bored of the stale air in his room and decided to venture out to the common room to see what everyone else had gotten up to.

No sooner did he step out the room did he run right into someone, a boy bundled up to his neck in winter gear with what looked like a rubbish bin lid tucked under his arm.

“My bad—hey, you’re new!” The blonde said in a thick Irish accent looking Zayn up and down. “We thought there was just the nine of us left on campus…have you been in there this whole time?” Zayn opened his mouth to argue that three days wasn’t even that long—it was the equivalent of a Labor Day weekend here in America and it was perfectly respectable to spend it indoors, but instead he simply nodded.

“Uh yeah, I’m Zayn, I uh live here.” He said, pitching a thumb over his shoulder.

The blonde glanced up at the room number above the door, as if committing it to memory before tilting his head at Zayn. “All the time or just for the break?”

“All the time.”

“Cool, I live directly above you!”

“Oh?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow pointedly glancing down the hall where the blonde had just come from.

“Yep, my mate Lou lives three doors down from ya, said he had an extra pair of gloves I could borrow. I’m Niall by the way, and I think you should throw on your warmest clothes and come outside and play with us. We’re using rubbish lids for sledding.” He said, nearly bouncing in place in excitement.

Zayn had to fight not to shiver at just the thought. He hated cold weather and everything it brought with it, icy rains, stupid, pointless snow that eventually became gross, annoying slush. It was times like these that he really regretted turning down that university in Miami.

“Yeah, that’s not really my thing so I think I’m going to have to pass.”

“What sledding?” Niall asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

“More like winter but ok let’s go with that--you have fun though!”

“You don’t do _winter?”_ The blonde asked looking horrified, studying Zayn as though he were another species.

Zayn bristled under his scrutiny. “That’s right, there’s nothing about the season I enjoy, believe me.” He finished with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, his demeanor a tad more defensive than he’d meant it to be.

“But--” Zayn held a hand up to cut him off.

“And don’t bother trying to list all the winter activities you think are fun and exciting because it won’t work, it’s been done before and there’s literally _nothing_ good about winter.”

The blonde chewed his lip looking as though he had more to say on the matter, a whole arsenal of reasons why winter was in fact the _best season ever_ but instead he simply hummed. “Alright then, while I deffo think you’re missing out I won’t keep you but just come out later yeah? The lot of us tend to congregate in the common area most nights for a film or board game night and you should join us, don’t go hiding again.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Niall’s entire face broke out in a smile. “Wey hey that’s the spirit!” And for some reason Zayn got the impression that the other boy didn’t hear the word ‘no’ very often, because who could resist a face like that?

“Guess I’ll be off then.” He said patting his makeshift sled and started down the hall. “We’ll be using the big hill by the science building if you change your mind.” He called over his shoulder causing Zayn to roll his eyes.

“I won’t, but have fun!”

“Oh we will, don't you worry--later Zayn!”

Zayn watched Niall go and for a second thought about turning right back around and snuggling up in his down comforter with Netflix and the last of his chocolate biscuits since everyone was going to be out, and he was just going to be alone anyway he could be alone in his room where it was relatively warm and had all his stuff but he thought better of it reminding himself that he really could use a bit of fresher air and made his way to the common room anyway figuring he could flip through the channels for something to watch until the others returned.

~Falalalala~

Zayn gets through the third and fourth movies in the Harry Potter series (they were doing a marathon but he’d already missed the first two) before everyone comes barreling in all soggy and red faced and laughing. They freeze when they spot him on the couch all wearing similar looks of shock and confusion until Niall elbows his way through the group and introduces them all to Zayn as though he’s known him for ages and hadn't just met him not four hours ago.

“I know ‘im.” Eleanor announces, stepping forward. “We had Greek mythology lesson second block together didn’t we?”

Zayn squinted at the gorgeous brunette with legs for days, trying to place her. “Uh yeah, think I remember seeing you now that I think of it.”

“Where have you been all this time?”

“Binge watching Friends on Netflix mostly.” Zayn admitted with a sheepish shrug.

“Seriously? You’d rather do that alone in your room then come out and-- _socialize_?” A small lad in a bright green beanie that made him look an awful lot like Peter pan asked, hands on his hips.

“ _Louis.”_ A tall lad with a small quiff and an interesting birthmark on his neck hissed. “You can’t just go around assuming everyone agrees with your idea of fun--ever heard of the word intoevert?”

“I think you mean introvert mate and it’s not that exactly, I mean I didn’t know anyone that was staying for holiday, so I figured I just wouldn’t bother.”

“Nonsense we don’t bite Zayn,” The Styles twin with the shorter hair called Edward spoke with an impish smirk. “Except Niall he might have a nibble if he’s feeling peckish.” He joked earning himself a high five from the blonde himself.

“I see that now.” Zayn mumbled, eyeing him with caution.

Niall clapped his hands suddenly, making everyone jump. “Brilliant so then we’ll go get out of these sodden clothes and then join you for--is that Order of the Phoenix startin’ up?”  He asked, eyeing the television.

“It is.” Zayn nodded, without having to look.

“Nice, that’s literally my fave!” Liam cheers, eyes glued to the telly that is until Louis lets out a noise of outrage.

“Are you being serious right now Payno, Order of the Phoenix is an abomination to the entire series, literally no one counts it as their favorite least of all admits to it.”

“Well I do so there.” Liam replied, voice taking on a petulant tone as he crossed his arms.

Harry the other twin pouted right along with him, moving over to lay a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Liam I quite liked the Order of the Phoenix.”

Louis let out an even haughtier snort, glaring at the curly-topped boy’s hand where it still rested on Liam’s shoulder. “Yeah well that’s only because you like to pretend you _are_ Harry Potter and that the movies are the story of your life--Edward told me!” Pulling a still pouting Liam into his chest, the taller boy narrowed his eyes to slits at Louis.

“Why must you crush all our dreams Lou? Who hurt you?” Niall rolls his own eyes having seen enough and shoves past the three of them tired of standing around in soaking wet clothes and wordlessly heads for his room.

It’s not long after that the rest follow suit and Zayn is alone once again.

Bringing his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on he watches the opening credits to the film but couldn’t seem to focus, his mind on the others namely Niall and the way he looked at him like somehow despite barely knowing him he got him, had figured things out about him without Zayn giving anything away and liked him anyway--wanted to know more. Which was new normally Zayn’s standoffish personality chased people away.

One by one the room started to fill up with Liam, Harry and Niall joining Zayn on the sofa while Louis and Edward dragged Harry’s mattress from his room for the rest of them to sit on since his room was the closest.

As they all settled in to watch the movie Zayn quickly realized that It was a good thing that he’d already seen the film a few times because he absolutely didn’t catch a lick of it this time around. From the moment Niall sat down beside him he’d become increasingly aware of where their thighs pressed together, the way their knees knocked on occasion when the blonde laughed at something on screen because he didn’t just laugh with his mouth like a normal person, no he put his entire being into it from the way his eyes glittered to the way his belly quivered right down to the way his knee jerked up slightly.

It was a sight all on its own but the sound itself was a bit enchanting, melodic, and downright infectious.

Zayn could definitely get used to it.

~Falalalala~

The next morning Zayn decides to venture out to the kitchen for a bowl of cocoa pops that Louis said he was more than welcome to so long as he left enough for him to have a bowl as well because hell hath no fury like Louis Tomlinson sans his morning cereal.

The entire building was silent as everyone else was still tucked away in bed so he crept to the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl, not even bothering to sit down at the table, just leant back against the counter bowl and spoon in hand. Making it easy for Niall to sneak up on him which he does causing Zayn to jump a couple inches off the ground nearly spilling what was left of his cereal.

“Christ Niall, you trying to give me a heart attack because mission accomplished.” Zayn panted, holding a hand to his chest.

“Sorry Zee, just not used to anyone else being up at this hour.”

“Are you an early riser then?” Zayn asked once his heat beat had begun to even out again, watching Niall putt around the kitchen collecting the ingredients for what looked like French toast.

“Unfortunately, I get antsy if I’m still in bed past eight am. You?”

“Naw, truthfully I don’t even know why I’m awake; I don’t usually get up until noon unless I’ve got class.”

“Liam is the only other person I know that gets up as early as me but that’s mostly so he can get his crunches and press ups in and go for his morning jog—he’s a real health nut.”

“Where is he now then?” Zayn asked glancing around the small space of the kitchen s though he’d somehow missed Liam hanging out in the corner by the microwave or summat.

Niall shrugged, cracking a couple of eggs into a bowl before adding cinnamon and sugar to whisk. “Don’t reckon I know, last I seen of him he was helping Harry get his mattress back to his room and just never came back out again.”

Zayn’s eyes light up curiously at that always a sucker for gossip. “Oh? Are they—” he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At first Niall just stares at him like he hadn’t the faintest clue what he’s asking but after a few beat his eyes finally widen. “You think? Oh man that could potentially get messy.”

“How so?”

“You probably don’t know this but Liam and Louis used to go out a while back and although they split on good terms and managed to stay mates, not to mention Lou himself has since moved on…he’s still freakishly possessive of Liam which is ridiculous, but instead of setting him straight and telling Louis to piss off, reminding him that he has no right to try and decide who Liam can and can’t be mates with or date Liam just goes along with it—such an unhealthy mess the pair of them are.”

“How do you know? I sort of suspected they were either dating on the down low and that all their banter was just for show or that there was some kind of sexual tension there that desperately needed resolving, guess I was wrong.”

“Me and Liam are roomies and I can tell you that Liam hasn’t shown much of an interest in anyone since the split, but since meeting Harry he’s smiled more, laughed more and is just more confident overall—it’s been wonderful to see but now I’m afraid that if Louis finds out they’re getting serious, having sleepovers and such that he’ll do something to fuck it all up.” Zayn shook his head in disgust.

“Look I’m all for exes staying friends, back home I’m still friends with this bird I dated for three years Perrie, it wasn’t easy in the beginning sitting back while she went out with other people but eventually it didn’t hurt anymore, after a while seeing her getting ready for a date bothered me as much as watching my mate Dan did which was not at all. So Liam definitely needs to nip this Louis situation in the butt if he wants a fair shot at being with Harry.”

“Man Zee what’re you a Psych major or something? This sort of conversation is sorta heavy for 8am don’t ya think?”

“Oi you brought it up, besides if we’re going to talk about something let’s talk about how fast you’re moving—already got a nickname for me?

“Well we’re mates aren’t we?” Niall asked, sounding unbothered as he dipped his first piece of bread into the egg mixture on both sides before dropping it into the hot pan.

“Sure but we just met yesterday do you really think we’re on nickname level?”

“No time like the present mate, besides who made the rules to friendship anyhow?”

“I don’t know--”

“Exactly, there are no rules or well _we_ make the rules and I reckon it’s cool if we give each other nicknames. You want any of this?” He asked, glancing at Zayn from over his shoulder as he flipped the first French toast.

“Thought you’d never ask _Sunshine_.”

“Sunshine? Ha that’s a good one, I like it though Zee.”

~Falalalala~

It wasn’t long after that that people started trickling out of their rooms to fill the kitchen with talk and bustling bodies working around each other like they’d been doing it for years and not a mere couple of days and then it was decided that they would take a walk into town to the ice skating rink.

So while everyone else was getting dressed Zayn stripped down to his pants and hopped back into bed figuring he’d finally get around to finishing that novel he’s been reading since the start of the semester.

He’s barely a page in when there’s a knock at the door, but he’s much to snug and warm to move so he calls for whoever to just come in and of course it’s Niall beaming in a puffy blue jacket.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” He asked, referring to Zayn’s bare chest which he might’ve stared a beat too long at before meeting Zayn’s eyes.

“Because I’m not going?” He said simply, not taking his eyes off the open book in front of him, though he couldn’t tell you a single word that was on it if asked.

“What? But it’s ice skating!” Niall cried out as though Zayn had said he didn’t like ice cream or puppies or something equally ludicrous. “Is it because you can’t skate because neither can the twins or Edie so you’ll be in good company.”

“I’ve been skating before that’s not the problem—it’s like I said yesterday I don’t really do winter.”

“Oh right, I thought you just said that because you didn’t know any of the others yet and it might’ve been awkward to come sledding with a bunch of strangers.”

“Well that definitely didn’t make it sound any more appealing but I meant what I said I’m just not a fan of winter or any winter activities.”

“You know I’ve never met someone who had an aversion to an entire season before, you’re one of kind Zayn Malik…I like that.”

Moving his book up to cover his face when he felt his cheeks begin to head up, Zayn Cleared his throat and tried to sound casual. “Erm cool?”

Niall winked, Zayn didn’t even have to see it to know the blonde did, he was _always_ winking. “Well, have fun with yer reading, maybe I’ll bring you back a prezzie.” Zayn made a noncommittal noise, trying to seem too immersed in his book to respond when in reality his tongue had become this thick useless blob in his mouth at the thought of Niall being out with friends and still thinking about him enough to pick something up just for him.

~Falalalala~

True to his word Niall returns some hours later with a fresh baked cookie the size of a small child’s head.

“You have no idea how tempted I was to just gobble this thing up myself, I must really like you eh.” Zayn is so utterly chuffed that he ends up offering Niall half of the cookie as reward for his sacrifice.

That night the lot of them are treated to the twins making a batch of their mum’s homemade vegetarian chili and finished the night off singing Christmas carols while Edie (rhymes with sweetie) this quiet ginger from Suffolk who was almost never without her guitar played along.

~Falalalala~

In the next couple of days Niall would come knocking on Zayn’s door every afternoon inviting him to come make snow angels, catch snowflakes on his tongue, and even have a kick about.

“Footie? In December?” Niall had shrugged.

“It’s Lou, you try talking him out of it.” Zayn didn’t really care either way so he just snorted and told Niall to have a nice time and promised that he’d be rooting for him from the comfort of his nice warm bed.

~Falalalala~

It’s too early to be awake let alone for the incessant knocking at his door and Zayn has a good mind to rip whoever is on the other side a new one for disturbing his rest but instead he settles for glaring as he croaks out a none-to-happy: “What?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Niall sings, purposely off key and grinning from ear-to-ear and Zayn hates how infinitely difficult it is to stay made at him when he looks so genuinely happy to see Zayn.

“Oh god no, please don’t start that up again, I’ve got a younger sister who was bloody _obsessed_ with that movie and all the songs in it, wouldn’t stop singing them well into the New Year and now I can’t even watch the film without my blood pressure going up so just…don’t.”

“Yeah alright but did you want to come help us out? We sure could use your artistic abilities and all.”

“Too bad I’m rubbish at sculpting then.”

Niall makes a show of bringing a hand to his chest. “Gasp, you mean there’s something you’re not completely brilliant at? Say it ain’t so.” Zayn rolled his eyes, though there was fond smile on his face.

“Hard as it is to believe, I am but human.”

“With a face like that, I don’t believe it! You’ve got to be some kind of cyborg or unearthly being.”

“What like an alien?” Zayn asked, arching an offended eyebrow.

“More like a mystical being, something that can only be found in children’s fairytales or summat.”

“Oh stop it you, go make your dumb snowman and don’t you dear put a willie on it!” Niall who was already walking off threw his head back to cackle.

“You know me all too well Zee.”

~Falalalala~

They’re at the local market replenishing their food supplies, which is literally the only reason Zayn even agreed to leave the dorms braving the icy winds and snowy grounds that he hadn’t stopped complaining about since the moment he set foot out the building.

They’re in the candy aisle because Harry sent them to grab mini Reeses that he wanted to use to top Louis’ birthday cake while he distracted the birthday boy in a different aisle.

“Ooh Candy Canes!” Zayn cries out suddenly, grabbing up a box of ten from the seasonal shelf “I have to admit Candy Canes are one of the very few things I like about the holidays.” He says placing the box right back where he got it from before moving down the aisle.

“If ya like them so much why aren’t ya gettin’ a box?”

“For that price I don’t think so, I’ll just wait until after the holidays and get them on clearance.”

Niall said nothing, hanging back a second while Zayn carried on to the crisps and dips section, grabbing a jar of French onion dip and placing it in his cart still going on about Christmas and how tainted it’s become thanks to commercialism unaware that Niall is no longer beside him, so it looks like he’s talking to himself like a mad man.

“You alright there mate?” Liam asks, his own basket filled with mostly ice cream and tea biscuits.

“Yes why do ask—Niall?” He says searching around him for the blonde only for Niall to jog slightly to catch up, his basket held slightly behind him, out of Zayn’s sight.

“Soz couldn’t decide if I was in the mood for sour gummy words or regular gummy worms so I got a bag of each.”

Zayn shook his head, clucking his tongue in judgement as he asked “How old are you again?” And walked off without waiting for an answer.

~Falalalala~

The next morning there is no knock on his door but when he goes to shower he finds a bouquet of candy canes taped to his door with a note that read:

_gone sledding again but enjoy the candy! They might’ve been a bit pricey but sometimes you’ve just got to treat yo self :) x._

~Falalalala~

Cher mentions it not feeling like Christmas because there’s no roaring fire to sit in front of and chat, sing, or just plain reflect on the up and downs and every turn in-between of the year. So that night Zayn grabs a blank piece of canvas paper and paints a realistic fire and tapes it to the wall in the commons while the rest of them are still asleep. The next morning everyone is impressed, showering Zayn in all their praises and Niall even bagsies keeping it after Christmas is done and its time to take it down.

She thanks Zayn with a kiss on the cheek and that night Niall and her pretend to roast marshmallows over the open ‘flame’.

~Falalalala~

Niall drops by Zayn’s room a little later than usual a couple of nights before Christmas eve to invite Zayn out to a bar for an early birthday celebration, it’s where Louis’ boyfriend apparently bartends and thus wouldn’t card them.

Zayn hesitates before declining because while that wasn’t exactly a winter activity it _was_ illegal since they were only nineteen and again he’d have to trudge through snowy hell just to get to said bar and for someone like him who wasn’t even a big drinker to begin with, it just didn’t seem worth it. So he shakes his head and pretends not to see the way Niall’s shoulders fall in disappointment.

He’s in the lounge playing Candyland with Edie and Cher who also aren’t big on alcohol when the group return hanging all over each other and crowing about a kiss shared between Harry and Niall who’d gotten caught under some mistletoe at the bar.

Zayn doesn’t expect the sudden red hot anger to fill him at the mental image of the two of them having a drunken snog, their friends cheering them on, it was like someone had taken a hot cowpoke and shoved it straight through his chest and it made no sense, sure Niall was aces and fit and made Zayn feel like he was something great and could do no wrong but it’s not like that meant they had any claims to one another. The blonde was free to go snogging whoever he pleased mistletoe or not, Zayn had just foolishly thought that what they had was special that all Niall’s flirting was out of genuine feelings he had for Zayn and not the blonde just being his friendly ol’ self but he was clearly fooling himself.

Harry isn’t as drunk as the rest of them, just pleasantly buzzed so he notices Liam who didn’t drink a drop, just went along to make sure everyone stayed safe and got back to the dorms alright has been keeping his distance from the dimpled lad, refusing to meet his eyes for longer than necessary and moving away whenever Harry even tried to get near him.

“Liam—Lee—lee—Leelum c’mere.”

“That’s alright, I think I’ll pass. You should probably just go on to bed and sleep all this off.” Liam advised gesturing to the way the taller boy was leaning slightly to one side. “We can talk in the morning.”

“I don’t want to talk in the morning, I don’t want to talk at all anymore—done talking.”

“Alright so we won’t talk anymore, that’s fine too…goodnight.”

“Nononononono Leelum don’t walk away from me! Didn’t—didn’t mean it, I just…”

“Harry come on now it’s late and I’m tired and I think I feel a migraine coming on and I’d just like to sleep, can I just sleep?”

“Not yet...first I have…” Harry swayed a little bit as he dug around in his skin tight jeans “ssss something…” He made a sudden aha! Sound pulling something green and white and held it above their heads. Squinting Zayn couldn’t help but snort when he realized it was mistletoe.

“Harry what is this, what’re you playing at?”

“S’mistletoe silly and um not playin’, just want to— _need_ to.” From his spot still by the doorway Louis let out an indignant snort.

“You can’t be serious mate, the two of _you_? Together? First of all, that’ll never work and secondly—”

_“_ Piss off Tommo!” Liam growls and with Harry’s attention still on Lou he moves forward turning Harry’s chin back to him, he swallows Harry’s small gasp as he catches his plump bottom lip between his own.

The room erupts with cheers of ‘finally’ and ‘get in Payno’ but neither boy pays them any mind just keeps snogging and snogging until it becomes a bit uncomfortable and Edward especially starts fake gagging and tells them to get a room.

Zayn doesn’t wait for them to do it, having seen more than enough. He was happy for his new mates really because they couldn’t be more perfect for one another but it also made him ache with loneliness at his own single status—it seems like forever since him and Perrie called things off and he hasn’t seen anyone of significance since which was just so fucking depressing. Christmas was a time to spend with the ones you loved and he was about a billion miles away from family and didn’t even have a boy or girl to snuggle up to in the meantime.

He’s still wallowing in self-pity when there’s a loud bang at his door and he rushes to it concerned that Niall might’ve actually brained himself on the metal door or summat but when he opens the door Niall comes spilling in having slid to sit on the floor with his back resting on the door. Blue eyes stare up at him and god Zayn can smell the beer on Niall even from a distance.

“Hiya Zee, fancy meeting you here!”

“Good grief Niall, get in here.”

“Oh yeah? You never invite me in.”

“Haven’t I?” Zayn asked, helping the other boy climb to his feet without falling again. The blonde vehemently shakes his head and then can’t seem to stop until the room starts spinning. “Huh that’s odd, guess I figured the whole point of you dropping by everyday was to drag me out of me room so what would be the point of you coming in and getting holed up with me?”

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad idea to me.” The blonde confessed as Zayn led him over to his bed and helped him up into it.

“Yeah well yer drunk, sober Niall could never sit still long enough.”

“S’not true as long as I was with you.” Zayn sorts and goes back to close the door and flip the light off before making his way over to the empty bed on the other side of the room that was usually occupied by his roommate but with him all the way in Maine for the hols Zayn figured it was fair game but before he could climb in the blonde let out a high pitched whine. “No Zee come stay with me.”

“I am with you, I’m right here.”

“No come here—lay with me.” The blonde whimpered, patting the mattress beside him.

Zayn sighed. “I don’t…” He started to protest but Niall just let out another long suffering whine and Zayn decided to just do it, anything to shut the other boy up and slipped into his bed beside the blonde the both of them lying on their sides facing one another, eyes nothing but glittering pools in the dark.

Niall reached out for Zayn’s hands and shivered, mumbling “s’cold.”

“Yeah well it’s winter, I’m like a walking talking icicle in winter—it’s why I hate it.” Niall said nothing, lips pressed tightly together as he oved his hand from Zayn’s to trace over the older boy’s heart murmuring:

“I wish I could change yer mind, wish I could be the one to warm yer heart this winter Zee.”

~Falalalala~

The next morning Zayn woke up to an empty bed and jumps when he notices Niall sat at his desk typing away at his mobile. Hair in complete disarray but looking a lot better than he did last night. He looks up and smiles when he sees he’s awake.

“Morning sunshine!”

“That’s you remember?” Zayn croaked out, coughing to clear his throat of its morning scratchiness.

“Here, have this.” The blonde says making his way over to the bed with a glass of water that he must’ve retrieved while Zayn was still sleep, either way Zayn takes it gratefully.

“Thank.” He says after a few swallows.

“Nothing to it, I owed you one for taking care of me last night.”

“Eh I didn’t do much didn’t even have water and aspirin for you, how are you not hungover right now?” Niall shrugged with his usual chuckle.

“M’Irish.” He said as if that were explanation enough and maybe it was.

“So what’s on the agenda for today then?” He asked, rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes.

“Well I didn’t want you to wake up and think I’d skipped out on you like some kind of prat.” Niall said, scratching at the faint whiskers on his chin, something he was oft to do when lost in thought. And Zayn couldn’t help but blush realizing how that sounded, like they’d gotten up to much more than simply sleeping together last night. “But Lou just texted me and said he’s in the mood for a proper snowball fight—figure he needs to let off some steam at finding out about Haz and Payno ya know?”

“I’ll bet, even the strongest of men would bow after the show those boys were putting on last night—in front of everyone!”

“Oi, they proper fancy each other and just found out its mutual I don’t blame them for going a bit tunnel-visioned if it were me and, uh, the person I liked finally made a move I wouldn’t be able to control myself either, let alone think to take the show somewhere more private.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Course I am.” Niall scoffed, arrogantly blowing on his knuckles to make Zayn giggle.

“Wise arse.” Niall let his own laughter taper off before running a hand through his messy hair.

“You should come out with us, make the teams even for a change, get some fresh air.”

Zayn pretended to think about it.

“Hmm let’s see do I want to go out in the snow _which I hate_ and run around _which I loathe,_ dodging balls made of even _more snow_ being thrown at _my head_? I think I’ll pass but thanks for thinking of me.”

Standing, Niall stretched his arms above his head, revealing a sliver of skin that Zayn fought not to drool over, headed towards the door. “Just as well Haz is usually the extra man and to be frank he’s so terrible he ends up not being much of an advantage to the team that gets him anyway. See you after though?” He asked, with his hand on the doorknob.

“Sure I’ve got a couple of funny videos I found last night that I want you to see.”

“Have they got any cats in fancy dress?”

Crinkling his eyes Zayn gave him a little shrug. “Maybe…you’ll just have to come back and see for yourself.”

“It’s a date then, babe.” The blonde said with a wink, pulling the door open and stepping out into the hall, the harsh school lights making him almost glow.

“A wha?” Zayn shook his head and pulled his blanket up to his nose to hide his flaming cheeks. “Um I mean yeah I’ll see you!” He called out, thankful when the blonde didn’t question his awkwardness and simply left with a little wave.

Groaning Zayn fell to his back on the mattress, his blanket still over his face when he realized that his bed still smelled like Niall an intoxicating mixture of stale beer, fain cologne and underneath it allNiall, just _Niall_ and pressed it closer to him.

~Falalalala~

Twas the night before Christmas and they’d already finished their Christmas ham while Zayn polished off a microwavable lasagna with birthday cake for dessert in honor of Louis’ birthday. It was near blizzarding outside so Liam’s idea to go caroling around town was a bust, and instead they all gathered in the common room watching movies, playing games and just wallowing away until it was time for sleep.

For Niall and Louis that apparently meant dancing around in their underwear singing classic rock tunes. When the song was done bleeding into the next one in Niall’s music library which ended up being something by Bon Jovi the blonde hopped over the back of the couch landing more on top of Zayn than beside him.

“Hiya Zee enjoy the show?” Somehow managing to hold a straight face Zayn shook his head

“You’re absolutely ridiculous and you made me miss my favorite part of the movie you dick.” With an exaggerated pout Niall turned to the film Zayn was watching and raised a knowing eyebrow.

“What is this the Dark Knight? Isn’t _every part_ of this movie your favorite part?”

“Exactly…dick.” He tacked on at the last minute, the corners of his mouth shaking slightly from holding his laughter.

“Mm, yeah I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Niall moaned, wriggling his bum on the couch/Zayn’s thigh making Zayn’s eyes go wide, chasing the smile right off his face when he felt a gentle stirring in his crotch.

“Stop it before I punch you in the knob.” He growled, shoving the blonde off him, but Niall just kept on moaning unperturbed.

“Ooh violent threats to me willie do the trick even more!” He carried on for a few more seconds before noticing how unamused Zayn was and finally cut the act, changing the subject like it was nothing: “So is it just me or does it not really feel like Christmas this year?”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks, with a relieved breath. “You’ve literally done every Christmas-y activity there is to do save for sitting on Santa’s bloody lap!”

“Oh, I did that the other day at the mall actually.”

“And yet you’re still not in the right spirit?”

Niall Shrugged. “Maybe it’s because there’s nothing to wake up to tomorrow morning since we all decided not to exchange gifts since not everyone could afford it.”

“There’s more to Christmas than presents, surely in your nineteen years on earth you’ve realized that.”

“Yeah I know and it’s going to be good spending the day with you lot, but I just can’t help feeling like something missing is all.” Niall shrugged, sitting sideways on the couch so he could face the other lad.

Zayn wracked his brain for something he could offer the blonde, hating seeing him look so down and conflicted, finally his face lit up as something suddenly occurred to him. “I know what it is!”

“What’s that?” The blonde mumbled not sounding very optimistic.

“You haven’t watched Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer yet, but have no fear it comes on tomorrow at three I’ve set a reminder on my mobile.”

To Zayn’s surprise a smile slowly unfurled on Niall’s face as he stared at Zayn with a look that could only be described as endeared. “God Zayn how do you do that?”

“Do what?” Zayn asked slowly, more than a little confused.

Niall shook his head in wonder. “Every time I think you can’t get any more adorable you say things like that.”

“What watching Rudolph is a tradition!” Zayn insisted which only made the smile on Niall’s face grow as he titled his head to the side, as though taking the other boy in.

“Thought you didn’t _do_ Christmas?”

“No I said I didn’t do _winter_ which I realize is easy to mix up seeing as you can’t have one without the other but it’s just the cold and the snow and being perpetually soggy that I’m not fond of, there are plenty of indoor activities I enjoy.”

“Is that right?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. “That’s good to know.” The blonde chucked, standing.

“Wait where are you going?” Zayn called after him, turning to peer over the back of the couch.

“Oh um, I want to go call my folks wish them a happy Christmas, they should be awake by now.” Glancing down at his own phone he saw that Niall was right.

“You’re right, I should probably give mine a ring as well, then hit the hay Dani will be right pissed if no one is up tomorrow to help her with the big Christmas feast.” Zayn noted, reaching for the remote to switch the telly off.

“Too right she will I’ll never understand how it literally takes all day to cook one measly dinner but it does, it’s the same for my American mates on Thanksgiving they say their mums slave over the stove all day but I reckon it’s worth it in the end to eat this amazing meal with the people you care about most in the world yeah?”

“Yeah, think that’s the whole point being grateful for loved ones and appreciating the little things in life and whatnot.”

Niall hummed and something about the way he was looking at Zayn told him that the blonde knew all too well. “Well g’night then Zee, I’ll see ya in the A.M.”

“Night sunshine!” Zayn called after him, sticking his tongue out at the blonde when he flipped him the bird.

~Falalalala~

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the dorm not a creature was stirring not even a—

Zayn jumped at the familiar wrapping of knuckles against his door and his eyebrows wrinkled up on his forehead because it was going on three in the morning and everyone should be in bed for sure. The only reason he wasn’t asleep himself was because he’d just gotten to a pivotal point in his novel.

After a second round of knocks these more persistent than the first Zayn rolled his eyes grinning because there was no doubt who was on the other side now. Signing he tucked his bookmark into his book and slid from his warm bed, shivering as his bare feet hit the freezing floor and quickly searched in the mostly dark room for his slippers.

“Niall.” He hissed out as the glow from the hall came spilling into his room, to reveal the blonde standing there casually with his hands hidden behind his back. “It’s going on 3am what’re you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Reading.” Zayn provided without shame, waving in the general direction of his novel.

“Well _I_ was wrapping this.” Niall said, swinging his arm around to unveil a neatly wrapped present.

“Hey we all agreed no presents.” Zayn chastised weakly, not even trying to mask the excitement on his face despite his protests.

“Yeah I know but I saw this at the shops and couldn’t resist, I won’t tell the others if you don’t.” He whispered conspiratorially, making a show of glancing around the hall as though anyone else was barmy enough to still be up at this hour.

“Oh alright your secrets safe with me now gimme gimme!” Zayn promised, making grabby hands for the Snowman covered box. He tore into the wrapper instantly once in his grasp and couldn’t help but gasp.

“Gourmet Candy Cane hot cocoa.” He read off the box with awed expression. “Dude no way! I didn’t even know this was a thing, how did I not know this existed?”

“Alright mate don’t go jizzin’ yerself over it, it’s just hot chocolate.”

“It’s not _just_ hot chocolate this is amazing Niall thank you.” He breathed, tugging the blonde in for a hug. “Are you tired?” He asked as they parted.

“Not at all why?”

“Wanna go have a cup now—I can’t believe I almost went the entire winter without having any hot cocoa.” Zayn said head held in shame.

“You know come to think of it, I haven’t had any either.”

“What’re we waiting on then?”

They shuffle down to the kitchen as quietly as they can and make quick work of making them each a mug of cocoa which they take into the common room where they each take a seat on the couch staring into Zayn’s painting of a fireplace.

“Jesus this smells good.” The blonde noted bringing the mug up to his nose.

“It does, it smells like heaven in a cup Niall, thank you so much for this, really.”

“Eh it was nothing just knew you liked Candy Canes and hated being cold so this just seemed like the perfect thing for ya.”

“You seem to know a lot about me.”

“I do. Don’t you know stuff about me too?”

Zayn bit his lip because he did, it the short time that they’ve known each other he’d learned all types of different things like the fact that Niall was an early riser who has devoted his entire life to food, who sang Disney tunes in the shower and had the biggest heart for such a little being, he’d go out of his way to make his friends happy and has literally never met a stranger. He had smiles for days and was generous with handing them out he was arm and kind and Zayn embarrassingly enough might’ve gone and fallen in love with him.

Somewhere between the cheesy winks and bouquet of candy canes Zayn had fallen ass over elbow in love with the boisterous blonde this boy who Zayn hadn’t known from Adam just a fort night ago had now come to mean the world to him as he realized that he would do anything to ensure Niall’s happiness even go out and make snow angels if he asked him too, and probably call him every curse word in the book all the while but he’d still _do it_ just to see Niall smile.

“Yeah I—” He was caught off by the sheer magnitude of Niall’s self-satisfied grin.

“Guess I finally found the one winter activity you can get behind eh? Told ya I would.” He said, absolutely beaming with pride.

“You did I just thought…” Zayn trailed off again, still jarring from the fact that he was in love with Niall that he almost didn’t hear the blonde’s next words, his hearing gone muffled.

“There’s one more thing I’m hoping you’ll enjoy as well.”

“Oh? What’s that?” He asked, thrilled by the thought of another present despite his existential crisis.

“Mistletoe.” Niall murmurs, pointing above their heads causing Zayn to glance up, his forehead crinkling when he doesn’t see any. When he tips his head forward again he finds that Niall has moved impossibly closer on the couch and Zayn’s breath catches in his throat.

“There isn’t any mistletoe.” He stutters, zoning in on Niall’s mouth.

“I know but I was hoping I could kiss ya anyway.” Zayn nearly breaks his neck nodding and doesn’t wait for Niall to lean in, moving forward himself for a sweet pepperminty kiss that makes both their toes curl.

“Happy Christmas Zee.”

“Merry Christmas Sunshine.”


End file.
